Can't Let This Go
by daleksdisneyanddemigods
Summary: Hans returns to Arendelle with only one thing on his mind- Elsa. Well, one part of Elsa...
1. A Surprise Visitor

Elsa sat on her bed. She had forgotten how lonely it was being the only one in the huge castle. Anna had left to go to dinner with her fiance Kristoff, and had left the mansion to Elsa. Olaf was out, doing whatever snowmen do in summer. She rested on her side, facing opposite of her door, and took a breath. She could still remember her coronation like it was yesterday, though it had been years ago. Even though she deeply regretted the huge storm she left on Arendelle, if that whole "episode" hadn't happened then she would've been solitary for the rest of her life. Which would've been very, well, lonely.

Suddenly, Elsa heard a huge bang from the first floor. Elsa sat up in surprise, then settled down again. Olaf must be back, she thought. She raised her fingertips and let ice form little designs on the cover of her bed. Taking her hair out of it's braid, she decided it was time for a nap. Then her door slammed open.

With her back towards the door, Elsa yelled, "Olaf, can this wait? I'm sort of tired."

"Oh, baby, you wish this was Olaf." What? Elsa recognized that voice. But who was it? It was so long ago, but she definitely knew it.

"Well? Are you just gonna lie there?" No, it couldn't be. It wasn't! He was banished, he couldn't be back, he was-

"Come on, give ole' Hans a hug."

No. Oh heaven, _no_.

Elsa turned around and jumped off of her bed. "Hans! What the hell are you doing here!? You know very well you're not welcome!" He hadn't changed much from four years. His hair was around the same length, and he hadn't gotten any larger or smaller. His face had the same smug look, like he knew something you didn't. Which he didn't.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're still mad about that whole almost-killing-your-sister thing. Give me a break, it was ages ago!" Hans replied, raising his arms and attempting to hug the snow queen. She pushed him back, resisting the urge to freeze him on the spot.

"What the hell, Hans! I told you to leave. I don't want to see you." Elsa glared at him.

"Oh, you know you do. You missed me, didn't you? You just don't want to admit it. Please, I get it all the time, I won't make fun."

"You wish. What is it with you? I don't think I've ever met someone so entirely wrapped up in himself. Just get out before I freeze you and smash the statue to smithereens." Elsa was trying her best to keep calm. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel_.

"Oh Elsa, you crack me up. You think you can scare me off? Please, honey. It's gonna take more than that to get me to leave. And I'm not leaving until I've finished what I've been planning."

Elsa was caught off guard. "You… have a plan? Oh, please, are you still trying to become king? Sorry, Not happening. May I remind you that you're banished? You shouldn't even be here- how the hell did you get in, anyways?"

He grinned. "Doesn't matter. Let's just say I'm very convincing. And my good looks definitely contribute to that. Anyways, my plans. I've got some business to complete."

"You've got business? To become king? Already told you, not happening. Nice try, though."

"Actually, no. I've got to do something- something I should've done a long time ago." Hans pulled down his pants.


	2. Unfinished Business

"Hans! What the hell! What are you-" Elsa's eyes widened. How dare he! Undress in front of the Queen of Arendelle! What was his big plan?

"Just wait, baby." He took his pants from around his ankles and threw them over his shoulder. "The show is just beginning."

"Hans- I don't- Hans, stop!" He was fingering the brim of his boxers.

"I've only just started!" He grinned evilly. "Just relax and enjoy." Hans began to pull his boxers down.

"No, please! I-I'm the Queen! I forbid you to- I-" She covered her eyes as his boxers fell around his ankles.

"Well, you're no fun. Take a look- you know you want to." Hans smiled, but Elsa couldn't see him.

Through the hands covering her face, Elsa shouted, "Get the hell out, before-"

"Before what, darling?"

"Well, I would've said if you hadn't interrupted. And don't call me "_darling_" again. Anyways, I'm going to-"

"Oh, shut up."

"Excuse me!?" This angered Elsa enough to forget the reason her hands were over her eyes. She removed them and clenched them at her sides. "For that, I'll… oh." Her eyes wandered to his dick.

It was quite small, she decided. Although she had never seen one in person, she thought that around 2 inches was not a size worth showing off. In her solitary times in her room during her younger years, she had spent quite a lot of time reading fanfiction. Erotic fanfiction, to be specific. Most characters had at least 8 inches. And 2… well. That was somewhat laughable.

So she laughed.

Hans frowned. "Is something funny?" He asked, confused. He was so caught up in admiring his own manhood that he didn't see Elsa open her eyes.

"Well, it's just that, um-" Elsa couldn't finish her sentence due to her laughter.

"What the hell, Elsa?"

"You've got, like, 2 inches!" She finally blurted out. Hans's face turned a violent shade of red.

"Excuse me? Is this not good enough for you, _Queen_ Elsa?" he spat, highly offended. What would she know about the length that dicks are supposed to be? How does she know that 2 inches isn't a healthy size?

"Well, it's just… if you're so _proud_ of this dick of yours… I expected it to be, I don't know, bigger?" She said through giggles.

"Well- well, what the hell do you know!?" Hans yelled, humiliated and pissed. How dare she? Insult his manliness? Yes, it wasn't the biggest, but it was still a good size! ...Right?

"Listen, Hans. Let's just say I read a lot of fanfiction. Now, please, leave."

"No way. Don't tell me what to do, _your highness_. Remember what I said about unfinished business?" Hans was smoldering.

"Well, you'll have to do that with someone else. Somewhere else. You're lucky you're not dead. I honestly don't have the patience for this," Elsa stated, turning to walk away. But Hans grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her closer.

"But that's the thing," he whispered in her ear. "It's got to be you, only you."

"I-I don't-"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?" He said, beginning to unzip the back of her dress.

Elsa turned around and slapped him. "Don't touch me!" With that, Hans went to ripping off her dress. Though Elsa struggled, it wasn't enough. Soon she was standing in her panties and bra. She took a deep breath, glaring at Hans as he checked her out.

"Nice cleavage, Ice Queen."

"Shut up! Get the hell out! Never have I- how dare you- who do you think you are!?"

"I'm the guy you lose your virginity to, honey."


	3. Melting the Ice

"Wh-what?!" Elsa hoped she hadn't heard him right. _This_ was his big plan?! To..

To _rape_ her?

"You heard me, baby. That's right."

Elsa was struggling to control her anger. She hadn't had an outburst in years, and she had gotten very good at controlling her powers. But she was about to blow.

"Listen, Hans. I'm very close to freezing your heart. Put your clothes on and get the hell out or I'll-"

"Shut up, Elsa! You're no fun at _all_! Come on, don't lie. Haven't you ever been…" With this he moved closer. "...Curious?" Hans ran a hand through her hair.

"Get. Off." She growled. Elsa attempted to push him away but he grabbed her arms, and pulled her to him. Elsa's eyes widened at their closeness. "Hans-" She was promptly cut off when he kissed her.

Elsa had, truthfully, never been kissed before. Considering the majority of her life had been spent up in her tower, she hadn't seen anyone. She'd never even had a boyfriend. After her coronation and everything was worked out, lots of kings and princes from other kingdoms had proposed and tried to talk to her, but she didn't like any of them. Too conceited, annoying, or just plain creepy.

Elsa had secretly wished that she'd actually meet some guy she liked, but Hans was definitely not this person. Not even close. So when she felt his lips upon hers, she wasn't sure how to react. She was too surprised to even consider freezing him.

Hans grabbed Elsa's back, kissing her furiously. His hands traveled to her ass when Elsa instantly pushed him back.

"What the hell, Hans!?" She was close to an outburst. Any minute now she would explode.

"Come on. You kissed back, you know it. Don't deny, I felt that." Hans grinned and winked.

"I did not! Just- just leave!"  
"Oh come on. You're enjoying this, you know it! You're just too proud to admit it. Don't worry- you can tell Hansie anything. Show me your vulnerable side."

"How DARE you! Just- just-"

Hans chose this moment, while Elsa was distracted, to grab her panties and pull them off.

"Nice, Elsa, nice…." Hans admired her bottom half. Elsa, though, had no words. She was stunned. How did Anna ever fall for this guy? He was such an ass! Elsa was seriously beginning to doubt Anna's judgement, although Kristoff was a pretty nice guy. But Anna was always the optimistic one in the family, and usually saw the best in people.

Elsa made a grab for her panties, but Hans grabbed them before she had the chance and threw them over his shoulder, with his pants and boxers.

"Hans! You little… What gives you the right- You're in front of the Queen of Arendelle- I-" Elsa stuttered. Here she was, almost naked in front of her sister's potential murderer, and he was undressing her. Was he really that self-centered?

Yes, he was.

"Come on Elsa, have a little fun! It must get boring, having only yourself to keep company… Unless- you and Olaf…"

"What the hell are you suggesting?!" Elsa couldn't believe him. "Just because you're a perverted creep doesn't mean we all are," she glared.

"Just wondering, babe. Don't worry, I can tell by looking at you that you're pure, innocent… and a virgin." Hans smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be changing that soon."

Elsa's eyes widened.

**A/N Sorry, this one's short, I know! I'm just trying to build up to the climax... please don't take that the wrong way. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! And don't worry, something *interesting* will take place very soon... ;)  
**


	4. Frozen Inside

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I got sort of busy, and forgot about this story. But thanks for all the reviews! And I hope you enjoy this as much as Hans does!**

Hans edged closer. Elsa suddenly became very self-conscious. She realized that she was, in fact, very naked. In front of… Hans. She backed up and tripped over her bed, leaving her in a very vulnerable position. Hans, of course, took this as an invite.

"And you said you wanted me to leave... I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long, Elsa." Hans grinned and stepped up to her bed. Elsa sat up quickly and crawled away, frightened. This couldn't be happening. There was no way. Someone had probably poisoned her drink or something. This wasn't possible.

"Hans- please just go-" Elsa struggled to escape.

"But we've only just started!" Hans said, mockingly. "You want me to go already?"

"I've been saying that since before we 'started', asshat. Just...just," Elsa stammered. She was cornered now. In her attempts to escape, she had accidentally trapped herself in the corner of her room.

Hans was quickly walking towards her, looking menacing in the dim lighting of her icy bedroom. He looked nothing like the Hans she had first met, the Hans her sister had fallen for within hours of meeting. This was a completely different person, someone who had only known loneliness his whole life and was therefore forced to make himself stand out by betrayals and tricks. Had he ever even loved anyone, or was his whole life just a depressing hellhole of pain and misery? Being the youngest in the family must be hard, Elsa decided, but not bad enough to resort to...to sexual assault!

Elsa was brought back into the current situation. Hans was getting uncomfortably close to her now, his eyes on her pussy. Elsa desperately wanted to get this over with. She realized it was no use trying to flee; even though Hans was a huge ass, he was still pretty smart. But why did he want her so much? Elsa desperately wished that Anna would come home- but then what? Anna wasn't one to just barge into her room; plus, why would Anna do that in the first place? Things were looking pretty bad for Elsa.

Hans was gaining on Elsa. Elsa, who was still in the corner of her bedroom, just went limp. There was nothing she could actually do that would help her situation, so all she could do was just hope it would go by fast. Although from the way Hans was looking at her, that did not seem likely to happen. At all.

Hans edged closer, so that the space between them was minimal. "Just what?" He whispered in her ear, his breath warm.

Elsa glared at him. "You know what," she stammered. He was really too close for comfort. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, looking for anything she could use against him. Desperately, she raised her arm, with the intent of freezing him, but he grabbed stepped back and slammed into the wall. Hans smiled as he took her other arm and pinned it there as well. Elsa looked up at him, too tired to fight. She hoped there was at least one ounce of mercy in him. She tried her best to look young, helpless, and innocent, but Hans only looked at her bottom half with lust, not even bothering to see how she was handling the current situation.

"Please…" Elsa whispered. Hans ran his hands up her arms until he reached her shoulders. His lips reached hers again, and Elsa wasn't even able to back away. She stood as he vigorously whipped his tongue in her mouth, tears falling softly from her closed eyes. Hans pulled away, looking at Elsa. He touched her cheek and wiped away her tears. Elsa thought for a moment that he would realize what he was doing, how he was hurting her.

Instead, he plunged his two-incher into her pussy.

"Ah-ah!" Elsa yelped. Hans grinded in her, moaning. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and wished for the end. It seemed to be getting colder in her room, or was it just her?

As Hans pushed as deep as his puny dick could, Elsa could feel her whole body getting colder. If Hans noticed, he didn't care. But something was definitely happening.

And before Elsa could stop it, Hans was frozen.

Elsa's eyes widened as she looked at his icy statue. She had worked for years on controlling her powers. It had gotten to the part when she no longer wore her gloves indoors. She was still working on it, but she had definitely improved. At least, she didn't freeze everything around her when she was enraged. But as she stared at Hans's face, mid-groan, she realized that all that work was for nothing. She'd never be able to control the curse, not really.

Elsa sighed, and stepped forward. The Hans statue came with her.

"What the…?" She muttered to herself. She took another step forward, and so did he. Now that Elsa was apart from the wall, she stepped back, expecting her and Hans to become detached.

They didn't.

"No, no no no no no," Elsa stammered. "Nononononono."

She turned around and around, but Hans stayed, rooted in her.

"Shitshitshitshitshit," Elsa spluttered. She jumped. "SHIT!" She yelled. Elsa started panicking. What was she gonna do? She couldn't go outside with him inside her! She wouldn't! Elsa imagined the look at Anna's face when she saw her. Elsa glanced around her room. There was no way she'd go out of it with him inside her. She'd find a way, she had to.

Elsa tried to use what had unfroze Anna two years ago- love. But as hard as Elsa tried, she felt nothing of the sort toward her rapist. The only thing she could feel was pure, burning hatred.

This was gonna be harder than she thought.


	5. Confession

A loud banging resonated from downstairs, followed by a cluster of voices. Anna must be back, Elsa thought. She debated about yelling down to Anna, but imagined the scenario in her mind and thought against it. Elsa decided it would go a little something like this:

_Elsa would say, "Uhm, Anna? Can you come up here for a second?"_

_Anna would race up the stairs, hesitating at the door. "What do you need?", she'd ask._

_Elsa would stutter for a second, then simply reply, "Please."_

_Anna would open the door, and take a minute to completely analyze the situation. She'd scream and run out the door, shutting it and closing her eyes. She'd lean her back against the door and take a minute to cool down and think about what she'd witnessed._

_"Elsa….?" She'd say, a bit frightened. "What…. what the heck is going on?" Anna didn't like to swear unless situations got really intense. Elsa, unsure of what to reply, would stay silent until Anna repeated, "Elsa?"_

_Elsa would sigh and say, "Your ex-fiance sort of attempted to...um, harass me, so I kind of froze him? Just help me, please."_

_Anna would open the door again, slowly and unsurely. "H-how?" By now, Kristoff would be coming upstairs to see what was going on, and he'd pause in his tracks and probably pass out under the doorway._

Elsa stopped imagining the scenario. It was too humiliating just to think about it. Elsa could already feel the blood rushing to her face, even if no one was there; just her and the ice sculpture.

She'd have to figure this out by herself, then. The question was,_ how_? The only method she knew of to unfreeze her ice was by love. If there was another solution, Elsa didn't know it.

So what would Elsa do? Telling Anna was absolutely not an option. Would she have to fall in love with Hans? Elsa examined the statue. Was there any possible way to fall in love with it?

From his weird-looking sideburns to his over-sized nose, and his retarded outfit and his- no way. Falling in love with Hans of Southern Isles was definitely out.

Then, _what_? Elsa tried to think of her sister. Maybe thinking of someone she did love would take her away from the current situation, and her feelings toward Anna would melt the asshole who was inside of her.

No matter how hard she thought about her sister- her adorable dimples, her glowing blue eyes, her fiery red hair- Elsa just couldn't melt him. He stayed frozen as a popsicle that had been left in the back of the refrigerator for two years, stiff as a brick and disgusting as hell. Which, Elsa realized, pretty much summed up Hans.

Light footsteps rang into the hallway outside of Elsa's room. Terrified, Elsa edged behind her bed as swiftly as possible with an icicle stuck in her pussy, and shut her eyes, breathing heavily. _Anna's coming, oh god. She's gonna freak out ohcrapohcrap what do I do what do I do_. After about two minutes had passed, she opened her eyes and looked to her right, wondering where Anna had gone.

Smacking her forehead, Elsa let go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Anna's room was just past hers, so she'd have to walk past Elsa's to reach hers. Of course. And Elsa hadn't heard any heavier footsteps follow Anna's, so Kristoff must have left.

Sighing heavily, Elsa stood up, painfully. Telling Anna was going to be the only thing to do. Elsa was about to open her door when she realized she had no clothes on. Quickly, Elsa pulled a t-shirt over her bare chest and struggled to pull on underwear and jeans. It was hopeless. They were covering her posterior but there was no way they could be adjusted to cover her front half.

It would have to do. Elsa couldn't stand having Hans inside of her any longer. She inched over to her door and opened it. She felt so exposed, out in the open, half-naked. The cold, empty hallway walls seemed to be closing in on her as she made her way to Anna's door. She paused in front of it, finally realizing what Anna must have felt like all those years ago. Elsa's heart was hammering so hard she wondered why Anna wasn't walking up to the door herself to find out what all the noise was.

Elsa raised her fist and knocked softly.

"Kristoff?" Anna called from inside.

"Uh- El-Elsa, actually," Elsa stammered.

"Oh! Well,_ this_ is a change._ You_ knocking for once, right?" Elsa heard laughter. She swallowed. "What's up?"

"Oh, well-"

"Wait! Can this hold on for a minute? I need to get out of this dress. It's super itchy! How do people stand staying in these all day?"

Elsa just stepped back from her door and squeezed her eyes shut.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Elsa heard Anna walking to her door.

"Okay, what is i-" Anna stopped in her tracks, the door still mid-way from opening. Elsa looked at her, eyes wide, giving her a silent cry of help through her eyes.

"I…." Anna swallowed. "Is th-is that _Hans_?" she asked. Elsa nodded silently. "What the… what is… Elsa? Elsa, what is going on? This… this is a joke, right?"

Elsa shook her head slowly, her eyes still big as quarters.

"Explain," Anna demanded shortly, glancing shortly to their bottom half before shutting them quickly. She opened them again, this time focusing on Elsa's. "_Please_."

Elsa quickly told Anna the story, in the most non-scarring way she could. Anna just listened silently in terror.

"Please, help me. I-I don't know what to do," Elsa finished.

Anna stared at her. "Um." She opened her mouth, and closed it quickly. She swallowed. "Well-" She closed her eyes and rubbed them with her hands. She dragged her hands over her face and dropped them by her sides. "So, love is the only thing that you know of that could unfreeze this guy?'

Elsa nodded.

Anna forced a smile. "Then, we're gonna have to find your true love."


End file.
